The Fourth Quarter Quell
by TheSparkIsUnleashed
Summary: 25 years after Coin's death, District 13 is destroyed and the 4th Quarter Quell arrives. Panem's new president, Dionne Maple, is planning a twist that will change everything. The Mellarks are in danger again. A new rule forces their son, Finnick to compete in the games... Rated T for violence, upsetting scenes and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1 - The Twist

Katniss POV

After the events of the District 13 bombing, Peeta and I have relocated to the ruins of District 12 and the whole city is being reconstructed. After I killed President Coin, the Capitol's air force destroyed 13 for good. Many people, like Greasy Sae, Hazelle and Delly Cartwright didn't make it out. Gale is safe in District 2 but Hazelle was dragged back to 13. She wasn't destroyed by the bombs, she was executed by the Capitol. Gale is even more angry with them. It is the year of the 100th Hunger Games and I am so nervous about what the new president, President Maple, will announce.

When we came back to 12, the Victor's Village was demolished and the Seam rebuilt. The victors' new houses are high class rooms in the Hall of Justice. So, Peeta and I live on the top floor along with the Abernathys and the Trinkets. Haymitch adopted two children called Viola and Laura and they live happily together in Room 1050. Effie lives in the new Victor's Village due to her Capitol ban. Ever since the final battle, she was sentenced to an execution by Head Peacekeeper Thread but I shot him with an arrow and rescued Effie from her chains at the square. Effie lives in fear at Room 1012. Peeta and I live with our two kids, Finnick, who is named after my ally in the final battle. However, he was killed by lizard mutts on the way to the Capitol. He used to be the sex symbol of Panem since he won the Hunger Games a while back. Our other child is named after my late sister, Prim. She was killed accidentally by Gale, when the rebel bombs fell down. I can still hear her blood curdling screams as she was blown to pieces...

The bombing of 13 happened shortly after Peeta and I moved back to 12 and raised Prim and Finnick. First, there was fire and then the men of the district launched a counterattack on the Capitol and then the Capitol wiped out the whole city with a huge nuclear explosion. Evacuations did not happen and the lockdown bunker would not close properly. Greasy Sae failed to hear the evacuation siren and was held hostage by the Capitol and later put into the burning kitchen. Delly did not make it out in time and there were a lot of memorials outside the Justice Building. Hazelle's execution forced all of District 2 to go wild, including Gale. They marched to the Capitol but the rebels were captured but Gale escaped a Peacekeeper's clutches.

Prim walks into my bedroom with tears in her eyes. She even looks a little like the dead Prim. She has blonde hair and is as cute as a button. We all live happily together in Room 1074. She is saying something about executions on television were upsetting her and that Finnick woke her with a spider. I go to reprimand Finnick but an important message flashes on screen. Must be another execution. The Capitol execution screen comes up with its usual grunge. Tied to fireworks on top of President Maple's mansion is none other than Plutarch Heavensbee. I rush to the TV but it is too late. Plutarch is launched away with the rockets, never to be seen again. I am now furious with the Capitol more than I was during the rebellion. Another message tells all of District 12 to assemble outside the Justice Building. I scoop up the kids and alert Peeta and we go in the painfully slow elevator down to the lobby and join the crowds on the steps outside the Justice Building.

Effie Trinket is standing there along with Haymitch, Laura and Viola. Effie makes a gesture that means that our family must join them onstage. "Your leaders of District 12, Katniss Mellark and Peeta Mellark!" The small crowd that has gathered in the square claps politely. "Now. It is time to announce what Panem will do for the Fourth Quarter Quell. Katniss, will you do the honours of reading the speech to District 12?" I put my hand in the box until I come across the envelope marked 100. I open it and read what the letter says. "For the 100th Hunger Games, all the tributes must be the offsprings of victors. Volunteers are not permitted on this occasion." My heart stops. There are four offsprings from District 12 victors. 3 girls and 1 boy. Finnick, my ONLY son, is going to the arena. The last thing I remember seeing is Effie bending down over me...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Reaping

**Note from author: I made a quick update to the first chapter and where this chapter picks up is where the edit of the other left off. This is what happens: All the tributes must be the offsprings of victors. If the victors don't have kids, they will participate. In District 12's case, there are 3 girls and 1 boy. I hope that makes sense - Spark**

I wake up in the medical room of the Justice Building. Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, Prim, Finnick and a figure that I don't recognize are around me. "She's up now." whispers Effie. "Mmm." says the unknown figure. "Kids, go back to the apartment." says Peeta, sternly. Prim and Finnick head for the door and it slams behind them. I'm sitting up now. "You fainted onstage, honey." says Peeta. "I'll go and fend off the crowd." says Effie. The unknown figure comes into full view now. I recognize them now. It is the new president of Panem, who took over from Snow when he died."Greetings, Mrs. Mellark." she says in a formal, urgent tone. "I was summoned here by your husband, Peeta." "He brought you here?" "No. A hovercraft brought me here!" she chortles sarcastically. She must have a sense of humour. Suddenly, her voice fades out and I'm standing on the stage outside the Justice Building. "It is time to select one courageous man and woman from our collection of victor's children." It was all a dream. It's the reaping now. Effie is about to draw the name. "Mrs. Mellark, would you do the honours of selecting our tributes?" Now she wants me to draw the names of my own kids! This is becoming so sick and twisted. Maybe I zoned out for days, weeks, months even.

I cautiously approach the unsurprisingly empty girls ball. There are three slips of paper inside it. Two have Haymitch's daughters' names on them and one has my daughter's name on it. I slowly stick my hand into the ball and pull out a slip of paper. I slowly open it with trembling fingers. "Laura Abernathy" Laura steps up to the stage and sits on one of the two unoccupied seats. I walk to the boys ball and pull out the only slip of paper inside it. It has my son's name on it. "Finnick Mellark" I say, my voice trembling. Finnick walks over to me, hugs me and sits next to Laura. "Our tributes of D-District T-Twelve. Laura Abernathy and Finnick Mellark." I feel so afraid for Finnick and Laura's lives. They are both only 13. Their chances of winning are a million to one. Some speeches are read and Effie and Haymitch escort us into the Justice Building. There is a banquet waiting for us in the hallway. I sit next to Peeta and tell him, "What will happen to Prim? Who will look after her?" "Don't worry. We'll find out when we get to the Capitol." he responds.

I doubt that the Capitol has a babysitting business. The economy has collapsed there. It is full of cafes and salons and boutiques. Prim would be going mental if she was babysitted by one of those Capitol people with their 10 inch nails and white toothed smiles and artificial hair colours.

We have our feast of goose drumsticks, mashed potatoes and corn. For dessert, there is blueberry pie and cream. It tastes good, but to me it tastes like mush because of my worries for Finnick...


End file.
